Chocolate Cake
by rara avis
Summary: In which Sakura feeds Yukito a cake with /slightly/ more sugar than it should have, and Yukito, acting off his sugar high, seduces Touya. Results? Shounen-ai galore.


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is copyright CLAMP and all related enterprises. While I do not hold any legal rights over the series and characters, the situations that I portrayed the characters in, however, belong solely to me.  This piece was created for entertainment purposes only; no copyright infringement was intended. 

Warnings: Shounen-ai galore.

Notes: Revised. Because the first try was simply pathetic, and my English teacher said that all works are works in progress. Kudos to her.

Without further ado, enjoy.

Chocolate Cake

a Card Captor Sakura piece by rara avis

[r_avis@hotmail.com]

-----

Tsukishiro Yukito was high.

Not the type of high one gets while excessively smoking weed --- oh no, nothing of the sorts. Simply a sugar high, in which he learned would slow him down eventually. He had learned it in science class some time ago. Carbohydrates would dutifully start to break down the sugar, but for some reason it would be a very hard and a very long process, and in the end… In the end… In the end --- oh, forget it. He was too hyperactive to go fish for the answer.

Which brought him back to the problem at hand: what to _do_ with all that excess energy? Truly, he was beginning to feel like that little blue-gray kitten with wings whenever the poor thing was stuffed with a dozen or two pastries, sugary and caked, that left sticky trails along the hands once you laid a sinful finger upon them. Not that he didn't have any experiences with being high. After all, being him with his large appetite created to support both his and Yue's existence, he had been on numerous sugar highs in his lifetime. 

But none as effective as this.

It had all started when Sakura had dragged him over to her house, being quite insistent that they have a Little Talk. At the time, he had figured the Little Talk would be about relationships, particularly Sakura's and Li Syaoran's. But noooooo. Fate just _had_ to be cruel.

The Little Talk had been about his relationship with a certain Kinomoto Touya. 

Or rather, Sakura-chan had done the talking like a mature young woman and he had done the excessive blushing, the visible wincing, and the uncomfortable pose.

Of course. He should have known. After all, Sakura had Tomoyo to talk to regarding Matters That Concerned Li Syaoran. Why would she have reason to talk to him?

So Sakura had done A Little Prodding, and after a while, came right out and stated, "If you and Onii-chan Don't Get On With It and stop taking your relationship for granted, I am personally Going To Start Meddling, and _that_ isn't the nicest way to solve things." And then he had choked on his tea and spluttered and blushed harder, but kept his disbelieving remarks to himself.

Because he was sure that if Sakura didn't meddle, Someone Else would.

And he'd rather kill himself twice over than face that.

And then he came right out and asked her bluntly, "Why, Sakura-chan, are you so Interested in my relationship with To-ya?" while still managing to keep a straight face and not bolt for the door (although he couldn't help but want to).

And then she had explained, much like how a mother does to a child when the latter wants a toy that she deems too expensive or useless that if the child should want that toy, and he should have it, they should throw it away carelessly after the toy has fulfilled its purpose or if the child has gotten bored of it, that her own relationship with Syaoran is very hard to cope with since he is still in Hong Kong, and that she just wanted to make sure that he and Touya were fine together and didn't take their relationship for granted.

Which was stretching it a little, as he had pointed out. One does not usually give up their power --- in which so few have --- of sensing spirits, much like one's dead mother and communicating with them and sensing when one's Imouto is in danger and using their kick-ass skills to fend off all evil, to the person one likes best in an effort to support their very existence, while making one's person they like best's real form promise to protect their Imouto from future evil, then throwing one's relationship with the person they like best away.

Then he allowed himself a satisfactory smile and a huge gulp of air as Sakura was left remembering.

As if to apologize to him, or change the subject, or just bribe him (though one might wonder just _what_ kind of person would succumb to a bribe that tasted like _that_) into not mentioning the Little Talk to her brother, she brought out a Chocolate Cake and explained very pleasantly that he was not, under any circumstances, _take his relationship with Touya for granted_ and _that_ was final. So he replied uncharacteristically serious that he would rather kill himself twice over than take the person he liked best - and his relationship with him - for granted.

And he had meant it. (Still did, in fact.)

That had been the end of the discussion. The rest of the afternoon consisted of him ignoring convulsive fits of the need to regurgitate his food as he shoved a very bad tasting Chocolate Cake in his mouth and forced himself to swallow. Really, the thing had at least four more cups of sugar than it required. Perhaps, he thought, she had been a bit distracted. Or maybe she just mixed the sugar with the salt. Or perhaps_,_ some Other Part of his Brain argued, she just gave you a taste of the threats she's apt to come up with.

He chose to ignore that.

He had considered stuffing it down Kerberos's throat behind her back, but his heart, being as nice as it was, couldn't get himself to do it. For both of their sakes. A cake that she had made so painstakingly…

No. He couldn't.

He _shouldn't._

He wanted to --- oh, he wanted to _so_ badly.

But he shoved it down his throat.

And that was the end of it.

Except now he had too much energy and he needed a way to spend it, and at finding none, was slouching rather moodily on his couch. The telephone rang, and he didn't bother picking it up for fear that the poor soul on the other end of the line be faced with a very hyperactive Yukito who hadn't gotten around to spending any of the energy he had, and would essentially pounce on the person much like a hungry cat does when spotting a fat mouse. At the sound of his boyfriend's voice on the answering machine telling him he'd probably be home late since he had to lock up after the customers left, however, he sat up.

He just had an _excellent _idea.

Besides_, _he reasoned to that Other Part of his Brain that was disturbingly sensible, I'm under Sakura-chan's influence. And if I should want to spend energy, I should do it in a Fun Way.__

The Other Part of his Brain promptly choked.

Perhaps it was the sugar's influence.

Perhaps it was Sakura's influence.

Perhaps the sugar just served to uncover the nasty part of his mind that was apt to come up with Such Plans and used as a scapegoat afterwards.

Whatever the reason.

Yukito shrugged on his coat, slipped on his boots, and then closed the door to his apartment behind him.

-----

Grinning rather mischievously, he opened the door to the Piffle Princess Bakery.

Yukito dutifully found his way to his favorite little crook by the corner of the large shop, seated himself, and stared out the large windows, which were half-covered by frilly white curtains with the Piffle Princess emblem sewn round the border as he waited for someone to come take his order.

Dark eyes that were set into a tanned face took form in the window. Yukito let himself admire the face, the luxurious black hair framing it most appealingly.

He turned around then, regarding the man before him and managed to suppress a purr. The Other Part of his Brain fanned himself to prevent a nosebleed, quite forgetting that he had neither hands, nor nose, not to mention a body at the moment.

Kinomoto Touya, whose deep set eyes and sexy black hair looked smashing in anything --- including the waiter uniform he was currently in, tie included (and this, folks, Yukito was sure to take a special interest in). 

Fingers itching, he allowed himself a smile, and gave Touya a slanted gaze through a thick veil of lashes.

"Yuki."

"Ohayou, To-ya," came the feverish reply. Touya looked curiously at him for that. Not only did his voice have a husky pitch, it was lower too… Yukito met his gaze with a wide-eyed innocent one of his own.

"Your order?" Touya bent down in preparation for the soft reply.

A sly hand flashed out and grabbed at Touya's tie, pulled on it so Touya was v-e-r-y close to his face, and with gleam manifesting itself into his amber eyes he whispered into his ear, "You with some German Chocolate Cake as a side dish."

Touya's sapphire eyes widened even more at that, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off as soft, hungry lips covered his own. Yukito's hands traveled from the end of Touya's tie to crush Touya's silky hair between his fingers and delve deeper into the kiss. Some remote part of his mind that could still function in bliss registered high-pitched squeals from shounen-ai obsessed fangirls, coughs from uncomfortable males, and the stares of innocent children. Touya took an unconscious step backwards and was essentially pinned to the wall as Yukito's hands were fishing to untangle his tie, while his mouth was occupied with his own.

Touya idly wondered what the hell Yukito was doing, At this rate, he was sure to be fired.

Rather annoyed at the fussy hell of a tie that it was, Yukito turned all attention to the article of clothing, giving Touya some time to breathe. "Yuki, what the --- "

Alas, poor Touya's words were cut off as small hands pushed the couple into the baking room, giggling rather insanely.

If Yukito thought he saw a flash of auburn hair, and Touya a flash of green eyes, they thought nothing of it.

"Yuki, _what_ has gotten into you?!" Touya demanded.

"Explanations. Come. Later," he said as his cold fingers clenched furiously at the almost unraveled tie. A moment later, he held the fruits of his efforts in the air triumphantly, and stole another kiss as his reward.

Just then, a friend of Touya's who also worked at the Piffle Princess Bakery was returning from his fifteen-minute break, and had entered the scene. Eyes wide with astonishment, he cried, "ACK! Kinomoto-kuuuuuunnnnnnnn! GET A ROOOOOOOM!!!"

- owari -

Written because Some Idiot in my class claims that sugar highs don't exist. They do, according to my Nee-san, and to finish off what Yuki said, in the end, carbohydrates spend more energy breaking down the sugar than obtaining energy from sugar.

Do forgive me for reducing poor Yue to that Other Part of his Brain, which is a mere voice. ^^;;

The bakery shop and the time when Touya works there is in volume 5. They didn't name the cake shop, but my title was influenced by the Suki. Dakara Suki Piffle Princess Café. Because of that, this story is set in the space between Syaoran leaving and his return, and so Yukito knows about everything and Touya somehow got the same job he had in volume 5. Whatever.

A terrible attempt at humor and stuff like that. _

And no, my beloved beta readers, I will not, under any circumstances, change this to an S+S fic because 1.) there are some things in here only suited for a shounen-ai couple, specifically speaking Touya and Yukito; 2.) I'd like to think that I spent more than half a year thinking up a S+S fic of more substance: length, plot, and fluff; and 3.) because the S+S one comes later, specifically speaking when _I don't have writer's block. _But feel free to imagine the couple pairing as S+S, as I have mournfully realized I cannot stop you from doing so, and in its wake, managing to butcher a T/Y fluff moment while at it. T_T

Comments greatly welcome at r_avis@hotmail.com


End file.
